Sozinho no escuro
by alien.de.all.star
Summary: Scott é um fotógrafo e filmador amador. Viaja os Estado Unidos fotografando e filmando cidades. Um dia o destino o leva à Silent Hil...


**Nome:** Scott Wells

**Sexo: **masculino

**Idade: **23 anos

**Profissão: **fotógrafo e filmador amador

Scott Wells cresceu no Texas (EUA) e fez curso de fotografia na Faculdade Estadual do Texas. Aos 21 anos resolveu fazer uma grande expedição pelos EUA fotografando e filmando cidades do interior dos EUA equipado apenas com um jipe, (bastante) dinheiro e uma câmera fotográfica digital de última geração, uma câmera de vídeo pequena, uma mochila grande com algumas fitas, pilhas, água e outras bugigangas.

* * *

Bem vindo à Silent Hill.

Scott não fazia idéia do terrível significado desta frase escrita em uma grande placa de beira de estrada.

Eram dezesseis horas de uma segunda feira e Scott estava nervoso com um guarda que o parou por um motivo banal.

"Silent Hill..." pensou ele. "Deve haver um Hotel. Não vejo a hora de tomar um banho e ir direto para a cama!"

Estacionou o carro em frente a uma lanchonete de fast-food chamada "Queen Burger".

"Que silencio, e quanta neblina. Mal consigo ver a entrada da lanchonete."

Entrando na lanchonete, sentiu um cheiro forte de podridão. Precisou tampar o nariz com a mão. "Oh meu deus! Que cheiro ruim. Perdi totalmente o apetite!"

- Alô! Tem alguém aqui? – gritou ele.

"É lógico que não. Não sei porque, mas tenho a sensação de que algo muito ruim está para acontecer... Esse cheiro horrível está vindo da cozinha, devo ir lá?"

Caminhou com cautela até a cozinha. Chegando lá teve uma visão horrível: um corpo estava estirado na mesa, com as mãos amarradas à algemas e com a barriga aberta e as tripas de fora. A parede estava manchada com marcas de sangue coagulado.

- Aaah! – Scott deixou escapar um grito.

"Meu deus, o que está acontecendo aqui! Preciso ir embora, minha vida pode estar em perigo!" – pensou ele.

Correu até o carro e girou a chave – nada. "Oh não, isto não pode estar acontecendo!"

Depois de várias tentativas inúteis, ouviu um barulho atrás do carro.

Saiu e foi investigar o motivo do barulho. Viu um cachorro apodrecendo, quase sem pêlos, todo ensangüentado, que olhou bem em seus olhos e avançou para cima dele. Scott correu até o Queen Burger e fechou a porta a tempo. Mas o cachorro continuava lá fora. Fechou a porta com uma cadeira e foi até a cozinha. Revirando as gavetas, achou uma faca de 30cm.

"Deve servir" pensou ele.

* * *

"Aonde será que ele foi?" pensou Scott quando abriu a porta do Queen Burger e não viu o cachorro.

"Pelo menos eu tenho uma arma... Preciso de ajuda, mas aonde eu vou? Meu carro não anda e não conheço nada dessa cidade. Vou andar e ver aonde essas ruas podem me levar..."

Scott andou por três quadras sem avistar nenhum ser vivo. De repente ouviu um barulho de móveis sendo jogados contra uma parede vindo de uma pequena pensão de apenas três andares.

"Estou com medo de ir lá, mas não tenho escolha! Oh meu deus, porque isso está acontecendo comigo?"

O hall da pensão estava totalmente destruído. O sofá de espera estava totalmente despedaçado, o quadro de um lírio estava com marcas de sangue, e havia um buraco na parede aonde ratos estavam comendo um corpo em decomposição. Scott caminhou até a mesa de recepção e olhou o papel com os nomes dos hóspedes:

26/09 – Segunda Feira

Quarto 02: Alex Leery

Quarto 03: Amy Rolland

Quarto 04: Will Boyd

Quarto 05: Simon Banks

Quarto 06: Ross McDuff

Quarto 07:

E estranhamente o resto da folha estava queimado, mas não havia marcas de fogo em nenhum outro lugar.

Scott ouviu mais uma vez o barulho no andar de cima. Empunhou a faca e foi subindo a escada cautelosamente. Chegou em um pequeno corredor, com sete portas. Aproximou-se da porta de número dois e puxou a maçaneta – trancada. Fez a mesma coisa com as portas de número três, quatro e cinco – todas trancadas. Quando já tinha perdido as esperanças, ouviu um barulho vindo da porta sete. Caminhou até ela encostado na parede oposta, com a faca na mão. A maçaneta estava suja de sangue e a porta estava com marcas de dedos em sangue. "Não tenho nada a perder..." pensou ele enquanto abria a porta.

O quarto só tinha uma cama com um colchão fino e pobre e em cima dele estava uma garota com idade em torno de 17 anos, com cabelos negros, pele pálida e um grande vestido negro.

A menina estava algemada e amordaçada. Ela olhou para ele, depois para a faca e arregalou os olhos.

* * *

- Acalme-se, estou aqui para ajudar! – disse Scott enquanto guardava a faca no cinto.

Mas ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, com os olhos arregalados, tentando gritar enquanto se contorcia.

Scott retirou a mordaça da boca da garota. Ela soltou um grito e Scott tapou sua boca.

- Acalme-se! Eu sei que você deve estar muito nervosa, mas você precisa se acalmar. Eu não vou te machucar, só quero respostas – disse Scott.

- Está bem – disse ela.

- Quem é você? – disse Scott. – O que você está fazendo algemada deste jeito?

- Meu nome é Joan, e estou assim porque um homem louco me algemou.

- Homem louco? Como assim? – perguntou Scott.

- Por favor, retire essas algemas de mim, estão me machucando – disse Joan.

- Ok, mas você sabe aonde estão as chaves dessas algemas?

- Provavelmente estão no quarto dele, o quarto ao lado.

- Eu vou buscá-las, fique aqui! - disse Scott.

Scott caminhou até a porta do apartamento seis. A porta estava entreaberta e um barulho vinha de dentro do quarto.

Scott empunhou a faca e abriu a porta. "Melhor prevenir do que remediar" pensou ele. O cheiro de podridão invadiu seu nariz novamente, e novamente ele teve que tampar o nariz com a mão. Viu uma aranha de 50 cm de cumprimento comendo a perna de uma mulher, com o rosto dilacerado, totalmente irreconhecível. O ranger da porta chamou a atenção da aranha, que se virou e avançou em Scott. Mas Scott pensou rápido e deu uma facada nela, que caiu morta.

Caminhou até a escrivaninha ao lado da cama e abriu a gaveta. Havia um molho de chaves, uma foto de uma linda mulher loira ao lado de um homem alto, gordo e de cabelos negros, e alguns remédios.

Scott pegou as chaves e a foto e foi até o quarto sete. Usou todas as chaves do molho e conseguiu abrir as algemas.

- Finalmente! – disse Joan esfregando os pulsos.

- O "homem louco" por acaso é esse aqui...? – disse Scott mostrando a foto para Joan.

- É sim – respondeu Joan.

- Bom saber. Vamos sair logo daqui. Você conhece algum lugar seguro nesse cidade?

- Nada é seguro aqui, mas se nós formos até a delegacia, poderemos achar alguém.

- Boa idéia, vamos.

Os dois saíram da pensão e foram em direção à delegacia.

* * *

- Você pode me contar sua história agora. – disse Scott a caminho da delegacia – Você mora aqui?

- Não, eu moro em Nova York, eu vim com um grupo de seis amigos, em um furgão. Estávamos indo a um show de Rock em Ashfield, mas tínhamos muito tempo e resolvemos parar aqui para ir ao banheiro e comprar bebidas. Fiquei esperando no furgão, sozinha, enquanto eles compravam as coisas, foi quando ouvi um tiro. Eu estava tão drogada que achei que talvez o barulho do tiro tivesse sido conseqüência da droga, mas mesmo assim senti uma sensação horrível, como se algo estivesse acontecendo com meus amigos. Estava com muito medo, mas mesmo assim resolvi checar. Quando entrei na pequena loja (acho que o nome era 8 shop) vi meus cinco amigos enforcados, suspensos e mutilados. Entrei em estado de choque, seguido de pânico. A droga triplicou a sensação, e eu senti que ia morrer, uma sensação muito intensa. Saí correndo, até que senti uma paulada na cabeça e antes de apagar completamente, vi um homem me pegando nos braços. É só o que eu sei...

- Uau, que história! E você está machucada?

- Não, ainda bem que você chegou a tempo, senão eu não sei o que seria de mim. Aonde será que o homem foi...? Ah, deixa para lá, o que interessa é que estou viva! E você, como chegou aqui?

- Sou fotógrafo e filmador amador, viajo o país fotografando e filmando cidades pequenas e vilarejos. Acabei chegando aqui por acaso. O que aconteceu com a população daqui? Precisamos ligar para alguém, para a polícia, para alguém nessa tal de Ashfield...

- Não adianta, todas as ruas estão fechadas, os carros pararam de funcionar e os telefones estão todos mudos...

- Mas como você sabe disso se ficou o tempo toda algemada e inconsciente?

- Eu apenas sei... Chegamos! – disse Joan, apontando para a entrada da delegacia.

- Finalmente! – disse Scott enquanto empurrava a porta para entrar.

* * *

O salão principal era grande. No lado oposto, no canto, havia uma mesa de recepção e no meio, ao lado da mesa, um elevador. Haviam dois portais, um no lado esquerdo e outro no lado direito.

- Olá, tem alguém aqui! – gritou Scott enquanto entrava na delegacia.

- É claro que não, todos foram embora desse lugar maldito. – disse Joan em um tom de quem sabe mais do que quer dizer.

- Você parece saber muito sobre esse lugar...

Joan não respondeu.

- Vamos nos dividir, eu vou pelo lado oeste e você pelo lado leste. – disse Scott apontando para os dois portais.

- OK... – disse Joan e foi para o portal da direita.

Scott atravessou o portal da esquerda e entrou em um grande corredor com várias portas.

- Olá, tem alguém aí? – gritou Scott.

"Não sei porque eu insisto em gritar por alguém, eu sei que não tem ninguém aqui! Estou com um mau pressentimento..."

Scott foi andando pelo corredor e tentava abrir as portas, mas todas estavam trancadas. A última porta (com uma placa escrito 'Delegado Sean Casio') foi a única que abriu.

O quarto estava revirado: folhas estavam rasgadas e jogadas em todos os lugares e as gavetas foram arrancadas da escrivaninha.

"Isso deve ter sido feito pelo próprio delegado, para esconder provas contra alguma coisa."

Scott vasculhou todas as folhas em busca de alguma coisa, mas só o que encontrou foram formulários, memorandos e anotações inúteis. No meio dos papéis encontrou uma pistola calibre 38 carregada.

"Finalmente!" pensou Scott com alívio guardando-a no bolso traseiro.

TRIMMMM! TRIMMMM! TRIMMMM! – o telefone estava tocando.

Scott tomou um susto, depois ficou olhando o telefone, pensando se deveria atender ou não.

TRIMMMM! TRIMMMM! TRIMMMM!

- Alô...? – disse Scott quando atendeu o telefone.

* * *

- Corra, salve-se dela, ela não é boa companhia! – disse a voz de uma garotinha.

- Mas quem é...?

- Fuja! Não, SOCORRO, NÃÃÃÃO! VENHA AO HOSPITAL! AAAAAHHHHH... i CLICK - TUUU, TUUU, TUUU /i – ocupado.

"E agora, o que eu faço? Confio nessa garota ou não? Pode ser uma emboscada..."

- Não encontrei nada – disse Joan, aparecendo de surpresa e dando um susto em Scott.

- Você me assustou. Também não encontrei nada. Vamos embora, vamos ao hospital...

- Não, lá não é seguro! – disse Joan assustada.

- Como você sabe?

POW! – barulho de porta batendo com força.

- Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Scott assustado.

- É ele! Fuja! – gritou Joan enquanto corria e direção à saída.

- Espere! – gritou Scott enquanto corria atrás dela no corredor.

Joan foi mais rápida, e conseguiu fugir, mas quando Scott chegou no portal, viu um homem alto e gordo vindo em sua direção do corredor oposto. Scott correu até a porta de saída, mas estranhamente a porta estava trancada. Scott foi tomado por um sentimento de pânico, mas conseguiu raciocinar. Correu até o elevador e apertou o botão, mas o homem estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Ele corria com todas as suas forças, mas era muito gordo, e isso dificultava muito na velocidade. Quando o homem estava a 2 metros de Scott, o elevador chegou. Scott entrou rapidamente e apertou um botão qualquer, sem nem ver, pegou a arma e apontou-a para a porta. A porta fechou na hora certa, mas Scott conseguiu ver o rosto do homem, era o homem da foto do apartamento seis.

Scott enconstou-se na parede do elevador para se recuperar o fôlego (e a razão) quando olhou para o botão que tinha apertado: Porão .

* * *

As portas do elevador se abriram e Scott saiu com extrema cautela, olhando para todos os lados.

O porão era muito escuro, grande, com pequenas celas dos dois lados e ao lado da porta do elevador, um portão trancado, com escadas que provavelmente davam para o saguão de entrada.

"Nossa, as pessoas presas aqui deviam ter cometido crimes muito graves, porque nessas celas a pessoa mal pode se mexer!" pensou Scott.

No outro lado da sala, Scott viu uma garotinha, com grandes cabelos loiros e um vestido cor de rosa sujo de sangue apontar para uma alçapão no chão.

- Quem é você...? – perguntou Scott.

Mas a garota foi sumindo, desaparecendo aos poucos.

"Meu deus, o que eu acabei de ver era um fantasma? Estou ficando louco!"

As portas do elevador se fecharam e o elevador subiu.

"O homem deve estar vindo atrás de mim! Minha única saída é o alçapão, já que as escadas estão fechadas com cadeado."

Scott caminhou até o alçapão e abriu-o. Um cheiro de esgoto saiu de dentro do alçapão, e estava muito escuro para ver o que tinha dentro. Scott só viu uma pequena escada, que resolveu descer.

* * *

Scott desceu as escadas e pisou no chão de concreto. "Comecei bem, pelo menos não pisei na água..."

O teto era circular, formando um arco. No meio do grande corredor, a água poluída dos esgotos corria lentamente e nas duas extremidades um pequeno chão de concreto de mais ou menos um metro de largura garantia a segurança de Scott.

Scott seguiu em frente, quando chegou a uma bifurcação.

"Esquerda ou direita...? Ah, acho melhor seguir minha intuição e ir pelo caminho da direita."

Depois de andar cinco minutos no caminho da direita, Scott ouviu um barulho vindo da água. Ele olhou e viu uma cabeça verde e escamosa saindo da água e indo em sua direção. Ele correu, mas o caminho estava bloqueado por lixo. Parou, sacou a pistola, apontou para a escuridão e esperou. O barulho de passos estava ficando cada vez mais perto.

"Quantas balas será que essa arma tem?" pensou Scott enquanto examinava a arma. Só restavam quatro balas. "Só quatro? Hum, até hoje não tive a maravilhosa oportunidade de enfrentar uma bicho verde e asqueroso que vive no esgoto... Não sei quantas balas posso usar para matá-lo. Preciso de outra arma, e rápido!"

Olhou para trás e viu a barreira de lixo. "Deve haver alguma coisa aí que eu possa usar como arma!"

Scott olhou rapidamente a pilha de lixo, até que avistou um cano de ferro largo.

"Isso vai servir! Há-há, pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo, eu acho..."

O barulho de passos estava muito perto, mas Scott não tinha mais medo. Com a arma na mão direita apontada para a escuridão e o cano na mão esquerda, esperou.

Uma criatura verde e escamosa surgiu na escuridão. Tinha meio metro de altura, olhos vermelhos, andava em duas patas, parecia uma criancinha deformada e tinha garras grandes e afiadas. Fazia um barulho gorgolejante e tinha um cheiro horrível.

"É agora ou nunca!" pensou Scott.

Com a arma apontada para a cabeça do monstro disparou dois tiros: acertaram em cheio a cabeça do monstro, que caiu morto.

"Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei." pensou Scott com grande alívio. "Agora só tenho duas balas e o cano, preciso ter muito cuidado."

Scott voltou pelo caminho até chegar na bifurcação. "Minha intuição me enganou, preciso parar de ter tanta confiança nela..."

Scott seguiu pelo caminho da esquerda, quando ouviu passos atrás dele. "Deve ser ele, o homem louco! Ele está atrás de mim, me esqueci completamente dele! Preciso fugir o mais rápido possível, mas para onde!"

Ele correu cegamente, com as mãos à frente. Os esgotos eram enormes, com muitas entradas nos corredores dos lados.

Scott estava cansado, quando finalmente avistou uma escada. "Já era hora!" pensou ele. Quando estava subindo as escadas, sentiu alguém puxar seu pé para baixo.

* * *

Scott olhou para baixo e viu ele, o homem louco puxando-o para baixo.

O homem puxava Scott com toda sua força, mas Scott segurava firme na escada de metal enferrujada pelo tempo. Ele chutava e tentava subir, mas o homem era mais forte.

A luta durou um bom tempo, até que o pior aconteceu: a mão de Scott escorregou do degrau da escada e ele caiu.

Suas costas bateram com força no chão, fazendo o ar sair de seus pulmões com um grande grito de dor.

O homem segurou os braços de Scott contra o chão e ficou cara a cara com ele.

- Quem é você? - disse Scott – O que está fazendo? Me solte!

Mas o homem era mais forte e Scott estava ofegante.

O homem balançava a cabeça negativamente, mas não conseguia falar; foi aí que Scott viu terror nos olhos do homem.

Quando Scott repuperou o fôlego, disse:

- Me solte, você está me machucando, por favor!

O homem o soltou e Scott levantou-se.

- Me diga quem é você, por favor – disse Scott calmamente.

O homem fazia muitos gestos, mas não falava nada.

- Você é mudo? – perguntou Scott.

O homem acenou afirmativamente a cabeça.

- O que está havendo? Aonde foram as pessoas dessa cidade?

O homem encolheu os ombros como se dissese "eu não sei".

- Você conhece uma garota... – começou Scott, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho de passos, vindos do final do corredor escuro.

O homem olhou assustado para o corredor e arregalou os olhos, em uma expressão de pavor. Cutucou Scott e apontou para a escada, empurrando-o rapidamente para ela.

- Subir as escadas? – perguntou Scott, sem entender.

O homem balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e rapidamente.

Scott começou a subir as escadas quando ouviu uma voz feminina falar:

- Ora, ora, se não é meu querido amigo Richard...

* * *

Scott olhou para baixo e viu uma mulher de aproximadamente 25 anos, cabelos ruivos, com duas tranças que lhe caíam nos ombros e óculos finos. Usava um terno feminino preto e tinha um livro nas mãos.

Richard recuou, encostando-se na parede, com uma expressão de pavor.

- Não precisa ter medo Richard, venha comigo, vamos voltar para casa agora... – disse ela com voz calma.

- Ei! Solte-o – gritou Scott enquanto descia as escadas.

- Hã? Quem é você e o que pensa que está fazendo, dando ordens como se mandasse em alguma coisa aqui...? – disse ela em tom arrogante.

- Sou Scott e quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui – disse Scott em tom firme.

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo e disse olhando em seus olhos:

- Não se meta aonde não deve, pois isto lhe trará problemas... – depois, virando-se e agarrando Richard pelo braço, disse - Vamos Richard, vamos voltar pra casa.

Mas Richard estava confuso, olhando de um para outro.

- Não acredite nela Richard, venha comigo... – disse Scott sem nem ao menos saber porque estava dizendo aquilo.

- Você nem o conhece! Como ousa? – disse ela em tom indignado. - Venha comigo Richard. Eu pelo menos sei aonde é sua casa!

De repente as mãos de Richard se fecharam e sua cara ficou vermelha. Ele olhou para os dois e apontou um dedo para cada um.

Scott viu uma bola amarela de energia sair dos dois dedos de Richard; uma foi direto no peito de Scott e a outra foi direto na cabeça da mulher. Scott sentiu uma grande pressão no peito antes de desmaiar.

* * *

Silent Hill é marca registrada da Konami, ou seja, não me pertence. Apenas a fan-fic me pertence. Se quiser copiá-la, peça permissão. **Plágio é cime!**


End file.
